FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a mixer for mixing the components of a fluid flow in a pipe connection, in particular a multi-phase flow as e.g. fluids produced from an oil or gas well, comprising a housing adapted to be inserted in the pipe connection and to have the fluid flow running therethrough, whereby the housing comprises an inlet and an outlet opening respectively.